


Peace

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: I missed this.Just a peaceful evening in the Lawrence household.
Relationships: Faisal bin Hussein bin Ali al-Hashemi/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970629
Kudos: 7





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now comes with a lovely illustration by the talented Ritzspar: https://ritzspar.tumblr.com/post/639280555721097216/based-from-nerdypipsqueaks-drabble-peace-at

The grandfather clock chimes eight times. Ned shifts and pulls his blanket up over his shoulder. He's been lying here on the sofa, wrapped in Feisal's arms for at least an hour now, barely moving, silent. Resting. It's exactly what he needs after the rush and excitement of travelling. 

"I missed this." He murmurs. "As much as I enjoyed Cairo I missed this. You. Your company."

"I missed you too, sweetheart." Feisal leans forward and kisses him on the top of his head.

"They put me in a suite in the Savoy. The bed was massive, larger than the one we had in Akaba. It felt awkward to sleep in it alone."

"I imagine so! I missed having you by my side." A hand runs through Ned's hair, stroking slowly.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until... let me see... until the digs in Ur start."

"Plenty of time then?"

"Plenty of time."

There's some scuffling at the foot of the sofa, then a long, warm body settles on top of Ned. A fluffy ear falls into his face, forcing him to shut his eyes.

"Horace! Down!" Feisal hisses. The dog doesn't budge, a rare display of disobedience. Not that Ned minds, it feels soothing and comfortable to be trapped like this between Feisal and Horace. He'd missed this too. He's asleep in seconds.


End file.
